in recent years, local area networks (LANs) have become customary in various environments such as offices. Crucial components of LANs are network switches. Network switches redirect data received from a multitude of network nodes (or stations) to other stations via various connected ports. High-end switches typically need to reach a particular wire speed for the transmission of traffic patterns. Operating at an optimal wire speed increases switch efficiency and networking bandwidth. Logically, there is a strong motivation by users and manufacturers of network switches to continuously increase network efficiency and bandwidth. Therefore, what is desired is a system and method for a more efficient network switch.